pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gøssamer/tulawings
'Rules' You do not require permission to create regular TulaWings, but you must ask for permission before making a(n): *Odd-colored TulaWing *Hybrid *Government official *Member of the Orb Guard 'Appearance' 'Basic Traits' TulaWings are Pantala's natural apex predators. For one thing, they're huge, even bigger than HiveWings. They have flexible and compact builds, with long tails and sturdy legs. They have short, narrow snouts with long horns on the tips, twisting horns, and long, thin ears. To support their huge and powerful bodies in flight, they have four long wings with stiff, shiny membranes that are often the same or similar colors as their scales. TulaWings' wings are more draconic than those of HiveWings or SilkWings, but don't look anything like those of LeafWings. TulaWings have shiny plates that cover their upper-sides, which look hard at first, but are in fact quite thin and breathable. These plates are shed about every three months, and after this tri-monthly molt, the TulaWing in question is extremely lethargic and physically fragile, so most simply don't leave their homes while recovering (which takes a couple of days). When recovering, TulaWings are extremely vulnerable, and most who can afford it can hire guards to defend them, even if it isn't really needed for their safety. But all of these traits dull in comparison to their most terrifying aspect: their tails. Their long, powerful tails are covered with thick, sharp spines which are polished daily to a blinding sheen, and are their primary weapon. In close combat, their tails can used as whips, but when ranged combat is needed they are able to 'fire' off the quills. (Read more...) 'Coloration + Markings' Most TulaWings are black, orange, dark red or brown, with stripes of thin, bright-colored scales where their light, flexible overscale plates meet. Some TulaWings are iridescent blues and greens, but these colors are very rare, with only a few being hatched each year. Their spines, claws, and horns are often a darker color of their main scales. TulaWings polish their spines and scales after they awaken, until they are shiny and reflective. Those who don't are often looked down upon, and considered 'uncultured' and ugly. 'Accessories' TulaWings don't often wear accessories, as they often hinder movement, and many of the tribe hold the opinion that 'they're good enough already'. When accessories are worn, they are often simple, such as braided silk necklaces/bracelets/tailbands with small objects attached to them like feathers or brightly-colored stones. This crude jewelry is often very meaningful to its wearer, and certain aspects of a TulaWing's history or personality can be gleaned from what they wear. Practical items such as woven satchels or bags are often worn, but are kept lightweight even when full. TulaWings' satchels are in high demand among students and messengers. 'Abilities' 'Active' *Web spinning *Projectile spines *Venom TulaWings, much like HiveWings, have several abilities. All TulaWings can spin webs, much like SilkWings, and shoot sharp spines from their tails. 99% of TulaWings possess shiny black canines capable of administering a venom that painfully liquifies the innards of those bitten. Normally, it only works on prey, but some have figured out specific methods to use it against larger dragons. Achiveing such a mastery over it requires years of taxing and painful training, so the vast majority of TulaWings choose not to accept the challenge. 'Passive' *Night vision *Excellent senses of touch + smell *Immunity to their own venom Despite their infamous offensive abilities, the passive skills of the mountain-dwelling tribe are nothing to scoff at. Much like their namesake spiders, TulaWings are nocturnal, which has caused them to develop two beneficial abilities: night vision, much like that of the Pyrrhian SeaWings, and excellent senses; specifically those of touch and smell. TulaWings use their enhanced senses for hunting, weaving complex webbing systems between peaks and valleys to capture prey. 'Weaknesses' *Post-molt fragility *Scale mites TulaWings are in no way invulnerable, though the chinks in their armor aren't easily exploitable. W.I.P. 'Territory' 'General' *Mountainous *Full of ravines, valleys, gorges, etc. *Webstrand River divides the mountain range into two *Made up of two regions: North (free territory) and South (HiveWing-controlled territory) *To the very west (and slight southwest) there's a small archipelago called the Clawtip Archipelago, usually just shortened to the Clawtips TulaWing territory is one of the strangest places on the continent, which is precisely what has enabled them to survive for so long. W.I.P. 'Vegetation' *Grasses *Assorted mountainous plants (Mountains) *Heather (Mountains + hills) *Mountainous/high-altitude trees (Mountains) *Deciduous, warm-weather trees (Plains + forest) *Flowers (Plains + forest) *Reeds (Around the river) *Water plants (Around the river) 'Water Sources' *Beetle Lake *Webstrand River 'Architecture' TulaWing architecture is very... distinct. The tribe is rather infamous for cramming their homes into anywhere they can possibly fit, and it yields some extremely strange results. Many have seen them: houses carved directly into cliffsides, web walkways suspended above ravines via complex systems of silken rigging, and strange buildings that consist of six or seven separate structures tied together awkwardly with silk. Despite their architecture's general oddness, TulaWings are expert decorators, and their homes are often accented with feathers, shimmering stones, colorful flowers, and speckled nuts. They often 'borrow' bits and pieces of Tsetse Hive's buildings, and take shards of colorful glass, small chunks of treestuff, colorful tiles from old mosaics, cut and polished gems, and lengths of metal wire to design beautiful patterns. 'Locations' 'Clawtip Archipelago (Orange)' 'Sea Serpent Point (Green)' 'Summer Vale (Yellow)' 'Forest of Whispers (Pink)' 'Tribal Borders' *DarkWings: The TulaWings border the DarkWings to the east. *GlowWings: The TulaWings border the GlowWings to the south. *HiveWings: TulaWings border the HiveWings to the southeast. 'Government' 'The Hive Queen' officially ruled by queen wasp 'The Spider Queen' still have a tulawing queen!!! 'Society' 'Naming' *two-word names based upon appearance (bluespine, jetfang 'Festivals' *Dance of Lights *The Great Hunt *Races 'Rituals/Ceremonies' *BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD eh. who knows? 'Religion' *most believe in a religion very similar to ancient animism, but the hivewings have introduced the worship of clearsight to the tribe 'Hunting' *spin webs to trap stuff *climb on webs *''s l u r p t h e p r e y a l i v e'' or *trap prey in webs *kill trapped prey *skin prey *eat prey they dont cook. they have no fire. except for in moon mountain and the mines. 'Hobbies & Games' *weaving is a common hobby! *they also Collect things *polish themselves. because they legally must be shiny. * 'Military' 'The Orb Guard' *elite all-female royal guard * 'Hierarchy' 'Taboos' 'Miscellaneous' 'History' 'Clearsight's Arrival' *they didnt really exist 'The Great Thunder' *Big rainstorm that flooded the webstrand river and killed a lot of dragons 'Shardwing's Rebellion' 'Tree Wars' *Stayed as neutral as possible *Ended up being forced into the war on the HiveWing side, after Wasp threatened their tribe 'Present' Tribal Relations 'Positive' 'HiveWings' TulaWings have a (somewhat forced) positive opinion of the HiveWing tribe, as they were annexed by them during the Tree Wars, much like the SilkWings. It is not uncommon for TulaWings to be seen in the HiveWings' cities, but the wasp dragons are rarely seen in the ravines and mountains of TulaWing territory, which they only ever visit for mining. 'SilkWings' Despite the forced smile all TulaWings will give when one asks their opinion on Wasp's regime, the tarantula tribe genuinely like SilkWings. Even though they once dined on their dragonets, they find the 'Neutral' 'BeastWings' 'DarkWings' 'GlowWings' 'Negative' 'LeafWings' Significant Members Royalty *Queen Rosespine *Princess Leafcurl *Princess Orangeband Orb Guard *name *name *name *name *name *name Trivia *In the pre-Wasp days of Pantala, TulaWings preyed on the dragonets of HiveWings and SilkWings. **This pseudo-cannibalism is now illegal under Wasp's reign, but rumor has it that batches of 'defective' SilkWing and HiveWing dragonets are supposedly shipped off to the mountains... and never seen again. *TulaWings often work as guards for Wasp and the , and are occasionally mistaken for large, muscular HiveWings. Gallery Work in progress... Category:Blog posts